


will you please stop talking about me (all of us) when i’m not here

by sicklyyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of OCD, Mentions of bipolar, POV First Person, Swearing, alot of talk about romanticizing mental health issues, but only briefly, mentions of ADHD, mentions of anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyyyyy/pseuds/sicklyyyyy
Summary: “dear (anyone really),close your eyes,and paint me a picture.”aka: a shitty poem based on a monologue i had in the shower a week agoplease read tags !!
Kudos: 1





	will you please stop talking about me (all of us) when i’m not here

dear (anyone really),

close your eyes  
and paint me a picture  
imagine a beautiful woman  
with delicate features  
and smeared makeup  
sitting in her  
impossibly expensive  
new york apartment  
staring out the window over  
an overcast sky  
she sits out like a rose against  
the monotony of her  
“life”  
but it’s all just a lie  
some clever acting  
a makeup crew making sure  
every  
mascara smudge is perfect  
making sure the actor’s hair is messy  
but in an endearing way  
(when in truth it’s been meticulously  
styled to seem effortless)  
now open your eyes

you have just painted me  
a sick and twisted interpretation of  
depression  
and instead of showing you a preteen who  
hasn’t been able to pick herself up in days  
and has gone without the bare  
necessities  
because it was simply too difficult to get up  
you show me an actress  
who is playing the role  
of a poor desolate woman  
that is not my depression  
where are all the poor parts of this fucking  
disease  
why must you treat an ailment  
as a catalyst for your story

show me the real parts  
of mental illness  
and stop romanticizing  
my fucking life  
stop making everything seem like a daydream  
and a wish for little girls all over the world  
no one should want to be depressed  
or anxious  
or to have adhd  
or ocd  
or bipolar  
or anorexia  
or any fucking disease that 

k  
i  
l  
l  
s

so to anyone who needs to hear it  
(for some god awful reason)  
stop romanticizing real life  
and tell the real stories  
and real pain  
trust us  
we much prefer it  
to glitzed up  
cruel misinterpretations

sincerely,  
all of us who are sick and tired.


End file.
